


kind of like us

by barnes1917



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Snippets, Soft Stucky, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, bucky barnes loves his boyfriend, fluff piece, pure unbridled fluff, steve rogers is a soft man, stucky fluff, this is so fluffy it makes me sick honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnes1917/pseuds/barnes1917
Summary: a very sweet, very short moment between steve and bucky. //





	kind of like us

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the shortest thing i have ever written but it works as a small fliclet. enjoy this pure, unbridled stucky fluff !!! it’s my first time writing them !!
> 
> also, i imagined this as an mcu au at first, but then i realized this literally can’t happen after the shitfest that was civil war so i guess just.....interpret it the way you want to? w/e works right???

Sunday was Steve’s absolute favorite day of the week. Tony never called him into the tower to train the team, never called them in for missions or briefings, there was never any Captain America or Winter Soldier or anything else. Sundays were just them. It was their day off to de-stress and relax in each other’s company. And they took full advantage of it.

Most Sundays were spent cuddled on their bed or on the couch watching movies or shows their friends had recommended, eating delivered pizza or chinese food.

Today was no exception.

Steve laid sprawled out on the couch with his head on a pillow in Bucky’s lap while some lame comedy movie played on their tv. Bucky watched Steve laugh at every bad joke in the movie, heart racing at that carefree laugh.

Sometime between the first and second scene, Bucky’s cold metal hand found Steve’s warm hand and latched on.

As Steve laughed at some (presumably bad) joke the main character told, Bucky ran his free hand through Steve’s hair, causing the man to briefly close his eyes and smile ear-to-ear. He looked up at his boyfriend, all soft smile and eyes full of love, and squeezed the metal hand grasping his own.

“I know it’s not the same, but I like how your hand still fits in mine.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what his boyfriend had just blurted out.

“What?”

Bucky looked down at Steve’s head in his lap, and raised their intertwined hands a little. His metal hand glinted in the mid-afternoon sunlight filtering in through the curtains. The movie was just background noise now.

“I like how your hand still fits in mine.” The brunet repeated. “Kind of like it used to, but...different.”

Steve smiled a little, eyes shining with adoration at his boyfriend’s little confession.

“A good different?”

Bucky licked his lips and gently ran his harsh metal thumb across Steve’s soft knuckles a few times before answering.

“It’s just....different. But still kind of the same.”

“Kind of like us.” Steve shot back with a grin, a mix of love and humor in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed, a small smile on his face as he stared down at his boyfriend. He pushed unruly blonde locks out of his blue eyes with his free hand.

”Kind of like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! please leave a comment or kudos bc it makes me v v v happy ok thank u ily all
> 
> until next time xx  
> -dom


End file.
